


Paper Wishes

by Jerevinan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/pseuds/Jerevinan
Summary: The children of Eos have sent in their wishes for the two future kings of Lucis in the form of origami birds and flowers. For Noctis and Ignis, their wishes have been fulfilled.[timed quest fill for ignoctweek: "the wedding they deserved"]





	Paper Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> consider this a sequel to [King of the Dawn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11696121)

Pastel paper birds and origami flowers decorated the usually drab throne room. Someone had found a blue carpet rolled up in storage and had spread it out in the center of the room, from door to the tip of the steps. 

Noctis peeked inside, but Talcott shooed him away from the door.

“It’s lovely.”

“You’re not supposed to see it yet!”

“I thought I wasn’t supposed to see the _groom_ before the wedding. No one said anything about the decorations.”

“Iris and I worked hard on them! All the paper birds and flowers were made by the kids at the school. It’s an offering of hope—a wish for the future.”

Noctis promised to save every last one after the ceremony. Even if they were used for someone else’s—like Gladiolus and Prompto’s wedding—he didn’t want a single one to end up in the trash. Not with the dreams of children resting in their folds.

Tinny music began to play through the double doors leading to the throne room. Noctis heard Cor grunt out an order to shut it off, and a few seconds later, the noise cut off. 

“Prompto must be having trouble with it,” said Talcott, chuckling. 

Noctis could only tolerate the wait for so long—while only a handful of minutes had passed according to the clock, it seemed like an eternity. The few weddings he had attended as a boy had been bright, overcrowded affairs, and he had always spent half of them with his father’s hand clamped around his to keep him from spending the full amount hidden under the table with a plate of hor d’oeuvres. As he grew older, he had handled them far better, but he still preferred to cling to the outskirts of the crowd. He accepted only enough dances to please the crowd. 

This would be a smaller event. They had only a handful of witnesses. Prompto, Gladiolus, Iris, and Talcott were all responsible for making it larger than the vows and ring exchange Ignis and Noctis would have been grateful to settle on. 

Preparations meant time, and Noctis had only grown so much patience over the years.

He wanted to be married already.

“Do stop pacing, Noct,” said Ignis, stepping up beside Noctis.

“And how did you know I was pacing?” asked Noctis, smirking.

“I could hear you wearing circles into the floor.”

Talcott grinned. “Are you both ready?”

Ignis held out a hand, and Noctis grasped it. Each of them squeezed reassuringly at the same time.

“More than ready,” said Noctis.

Talcott heaved open the door. Prompto scrambled to turn the stereo on, and a gentle tune filtered through the throne room. The footsteps of the procession—both grooms with Talcott behind them—were softened by the carpet but still echoed in the almost empty space.

The loudest sound, perhaps, came from Gladiolus. As much as he tried to hold it in, his sniffles and tears could not be muffled by his handkerchief. Noctis smiled at him and he choked out a sob as he returned it.

Prompto was not in any better a state, but he managed to cry quieter than his boyfriend. Monica patted him on the back.

Iris clung to her basket of flower-shaped confetti. As Talcott scooted into place between her and Cor, she reached behind her and produced another basket to offer him.

Dustin adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat behind his podium.

“Once you’ve said your vows, I’ll declare your marriage, you’ll exchange rings, and then kiss,” said Dustin. “Does that sound right?”

“Yes,” said both Ignis and Noctis at once. They had begged Dustin to keep things simple, and while it flustered the older gentleman not to go through the traditional channels, he had agreed to officiate their wedding. Noctis suspected they might have had less difficulty convincing Monica to take up the task.

“Who’ll go first?” asked Dustin, looking between the two.

“I’ve got mine memorized,” said Ignis. He took Noctis’ other hand in his and set his eyes down Noctis’ face, even though he couldn’t see him. “We have been through adversity together, and it’s time for us to be happy now. I have loved you for a long time, Noct, and I want to be with you forever.”

A lump formed in Noctis’ throat, tears trickling down his cheeks. He needed a handkerchief of his own. Ignis released one of his hands and gently swiped the tears from his cheek. 

Perhaps Noctis should have gone first. Not only had Ignis’ vow left him speechless with emotion, but when he unfolded the slip of paper from his breast pocket, he couldn’t read the scribbled words through his watery eyes.

Ignis leaned in and whispered in Noctis’ ear. “You can say ‘same’.”

Noctis laughed. “No…” He shook his hand from Ignis’ grip and used his sleeve to clear away his tears. He hated every corny word he had written, as indicated by the various scratches and side notes on his paper. 

“Thank you for always believing in me, Ignis.” He read out the only line that didn’t sound nearly as cheesy as the rest. How could Ignis say so many lovely things in so few words, when Noctis had millions of thoughts and emotions but could barely get out a sentence? “Oh, fuck it. I want to be with you forever, too.” He crumpled up the paper and threw it to the ground before snatching Ignis’ collar and pulling him in for a kiss.

“The rings—” Dustin’s words were drowned out by an eruption of cheers from the audience. Gladiolus let out a whistle.

Ignis rested his forehead against Noctis’. “I love you,” he whispered.

“Same,” teased Noctis. “I love you, too.”

Talcott brought them their rings. Ignis put Noctis’ on first, sliding the cool, simple band on his finger. They hadn’t wanted anything too fancy, but Prompto had carved their names on the inner portion of the ring.

Noctis’ fingers trembled as he put his husband’s ring over his finger.

“And they’re officially married,” said Dustin hurriedly before he sighed.

Everyone crowded around them. Talcott and Iris buried them in confetti while others clapped them on the back. 

“Well done,” was all Cor had to offer—that, and what Noctis believed might have been a smile.

Noctis reached out and snagged one of the paper flowers decorating the podium. He used the wire from the stem to latch it around the buttonhole on Ignis’ tuxedo.

“You’re _my_ wish,” he whispered into Ignis’ ear before he kissed him again.


End file.
